Aragorn's Vision
by MrsGaryOldman
Summary: [Set during ROTK] COMPLETE! In all hopelessness of him & Arwen's future, believing her to have left for Valinor, what if Aragorn also had a vision of the young child wearing the Evenstar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** __Heya again guys! I've a bit of a block with 'The Birthday Boy', so tonight I just got the notion to get this ready for postin' to make sure ye don't forget me until I get the__next piece of 'TBB' up! So for those of you who have checked my 'Teasers' pg (just click on my name) you'll know about this fic. But in yesterday's updates, I've said that this again, will be a two-chapt. fic. I know the story's main plot & title doesn't exactly tie in with this piece, but silly ol' me can't seem to write this without goin' into the history and backstory of Aragorn & Arwen (with reference to the movies). I wanna create a kind of emotional attachment for ye so the second part'll work better (woa, you'd think I was Peter Jackson or somethin'! LOL!) So whilst I promise the whole __Éowyn __& vision thing will feature in the second part, here's your opening. All reviews are really appreciated and I 'specially dedicate this one to Vivianna whose wonderful praises make my head grow so much with! Here's my thanks to you girl :-)_

* * *

**Aragorn's Vision**

The usually cold stone ground of Rohan's Golden Hall was tonight more unforgiving than it had ever been. The even, heavy breathing of his slumbering friends echoed against the tall walls, also heightening Gimli the dwarf's drunken snoring. In their sleeping, they were all appeared to be without concern or bother. The army of Rohan, aided by the elves, had recently won a massive siege against thousands of Isenguard's Uruk-hai. Due to the triumph, the Golden Hall had several consecutive nights of celebration over the past week, perhaps allowing many to relieve themselves of the strains and realities of the war in which had waged the lands. But even in such a huge victory, Aragorn could not find peace.

Though he had slept in much worse conditions through the many years of wandering, this night on the hard ground proved to be significantly difficult. The cold air tightened his lungs with each breath. The rough blankets would not allow him to settle in a comfortable position. But these physical complaints merely added to his restlessness. It was the thoughts that ran riot through his worn head that kept him awake.

Sleepless nights were common for Aragorn, mostly as of late. Worries constantly dominated his mind as he reflected on the goings on around him. He had faced much turmoil throughout his life, both physically and emotionally, but this particular period was definitely proving to be severely trying. He was now faced with many choices of huge importance, regarding his own future and the future of Middle Earth. Whatever the choice he made, it would involve and affect the welfare of another.

In choosing, Aragorn had little chance to be selfish. This applied even to romantic matters of the heart. He lately realised many had taken for granted that life simply consisted of falling in love with someone and raising a family with them. Aragorn encountered his love many years ago in the elven wood of Rivendell. He was only 20 at the time of their meeting, though age was of no significance regarding his feelings or those of the fair maiden, Arwen.

Arwen was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Upon first sight of her twirling between the trees and singing among the falling leaves, he fell in love. So limitless in perfection was she that he mistook her for the alleged most beautiful woman in the history of creation, the ancient elven Princess Luthien. He was enchanted as he watched her ebony waves of long hair sway in the slight breeze and the delicate garments in which she wore caress her slender, elegant shape. Not only did she resemble Luthien, but Aragorn was to learn that Arwen too was an elven Princess. She was the daughter of Lord Elrond, an elf of high status who had raised the child Aragorn.

To his surprise, Arwen in return, had fallen in love with him. Despite the fact that Aragorn was a mortal man and she an immortal elf, the love between them blossomed. Earthly status did not matter to either of the pair. So strong was their affection that it overcame many obstacles, including Aragorn's many years in the wilderness - where he adopted the guise of a ranger and named himself 'Strider' - and their separation for decades. The most prominent gesture in their relationship was Arwen's sacrifice of her elven immortality and eternal life in the lands of the Valar, solely for him. He had never dreamed of asking it of her, and even tried to dissuade her decision, but he knew that if she felt as strong as he, it was the more attractive choice.

As he lay between the coarse blankets, Aragorn recalled their last meeting in Rivendell.

It was dusk, and the mist of the haven's falling waters swirled in the air. It was the evening before the department of the 'Fellowship' on their journey to Mordor in order to destroy the One Ring. In the chance that he may never again return, he bade to say his 'farewells'… The first was to his mother's grave.

During his prayer before the white marble stone, the tall form of Elrond Halfelven approached him. With a stern look, the elven Lord reminded his adopted son that he would not give his only daughter to the bitter content of mortality. For, same as Aragorn, Elrond too had lost a loved woman to the sorrow of death. His wife, Celebrían, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the Golden woods of Lothlorien, had died after an attack from a band of vicious Orcs. Upon the grief of her sad parting, Elrond vowed to himself he would not lose another. And yet, though Arwen had been sent to stay with her grandparents in Lothlorien, she had only just returned to the land of her father before she pledged herself wholly to Aragorn. There was no warning of it and there was nothing in which Elrond could do to prevent it

Elrond went to speak with his fostered son that night in a final effort to keep his daughter. Of course, Aragorn knew why the elf Lord came. The ranger tried to reason that Arwen and he loved eachother, but Elrond would not have it. "I will not leave my daughter here to die!" he grimly declared, staring the rugged man before him with both a steely and desperate gaze.

But Aragorn, too, was desperate. Though he knew great trouble lay ahead, he adopted Arwen's hope and believed in the power of good against the forces of Sauron. And should they win, and he crowned King, Aragorn wanted Arwen by his side. "She stays because she still has hope."

"She stays because of _you!"_ came the haste reply. Elrond's affirmation left no margin for reason. "She belongs with her people."

Aragorn mustered all his strength to hold the tears in his burning eyes. He could not speak an answer with the choking lump that now pained his throat. The elven Lord's last comment hit him hard as his worst fear became realised. His fate, nor the fate of Middle Earth, was not part of the life in which Arwen belonged. It never had and never could.

Aragorn last memory of Rivendell was that of his second farewell; his farewell to Arwen. He had gathered his requirements for the lengthy journey and before the dawn, and he quickly tried to depart in a bid to avoid her. Seeing her pristine face would cause him more pain. But as he dashed from his lodgings with his backpacks in tow, she would find him

"Is this how you would take your leave?" she playfully chided upon appearance, circling around him. "Did you think you could slip away at first light, unnoticed?"

He kept his face to the ground in order to prevent contact. "I will not be coming back."

Arwen dismissed his almost cold tone. Of course, it was expected of one to be somewhat apprehensive before such a huge quest. "You under-estimate your skill in battle. You will come back," she reassured in confidence.

"It is not of death in battle that I speak."

"What do you speak of?" she asked tailing his quick pace, unaware of the severity of his answer.

Aragorn stopped still now, briefly looking to her before hanging his head again. He sighed in defeat. He could not but speak of it to her. She deserved at least to know. His crystal eyes finally lifted to meet hers, "You have a chance for another life….away from war…grief…despair."

Her brows fell in confusion. "Why are you saying this?" she whispered, unable to fully register what reached her pointed ears.

"I am mortal, you are elf-kind," he said, he fighting to keep his face rigid and voice strong. "It was a dream Arwen….Nothing more."

Their gaze remained locked as he looked to her and she to him, reading every part of his very soul. "I don't believe you," she remarked weakly with hurt.

Retaining all his strength to still lie, he took her soft hand into his, and with the other, he held out the glowing white gem. Her promise, her pledge and her life. "This belongs to you."

Staring at it for a moment, Arwen upraised her head with a false smile, perhaps pretending to make sense of what was happening. "It was a gift. Keep it." Placing a porcelain hand over his, she closed his fingers around the Evenstar.

No more was said between them after or since. No words were of aid. Even as the 'Fellowship of the Ring' made their departure to the outer lands, Arwen could hardly look at him. He knew she was hurt, and it broke his heart. If only she knew of his hurt, and of the depth of his love for her!

His last sight of the elven princess Arwen was in his delayed stand at Rivendell's gates, and he stood until the calls of his friends beckoned him and he could remain no longer.

The encounter faded and Aragorn again became aware of his surroundings. Rohan was far away from Rivendell. The cold encamped him again, and in the dark, he heard numerous colliding rhythms of breathing. Rubbing a heavy hand across his bristled chin, Aragorn restlessly tossed his head. He had said to Elrond that the relationship would become 'nothing more than a memory,' but the deep pain that pierced his heart every time he thought about her was much more than nothing. His greatest wish was for some miracle – just some slight hope - that she would remain in Middle Earth, or at the very least, that they would share another, kinder goodbye before her leave for the Undying Lands of Valinor.

He did not know what he saw now in his future. It once was so certain when he pictured his growing old with her. What was he to do? There was no doubt of his love for her, but what good was there in loving something that was 'nothing more than a memory'? His eyes would never fall upon her again. Her musical voice would not reach his ears and her sensual touch would no longer be his? It gnawed a hole in his every waking and breathing moment to think of their end, but if he were to continue to live, he had to do so in the present and not the past.

He slowly lifted his stiff arms behind his neck. Brushing his chestnut locks to one side, his fingers searched for the small delicate latch in which it was tied. Pressing against the tiny lever, for the first time, the chain purposely fell loose. His fingers again grasped the familiar dainty shape of her necklace.

Only one had noticed the chain and asked of it. Whilst on the road to Helm's Deep, _Éowyn_, niece of King Theoden of Rohan questioned him of its origin. She was an observant and intelligent lady of a strong character. He was somewhat hesitant to answer her inquiry, but speaking aloud of Arwen's passing to the Undying Lands made it seem all the more real to him. She had probably left now, or was on the journey to the Grey Havens.

For the first time in his life, Aragorn's faith in the strength of their feelings began to fade as the bitter truth began to set in.

Arwen was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note;** Well hey everybody:-) FINALLY, I present the second and last chapt. to this fic - I've left it in the lurk for months on end, but last night, I eventually got round to finishin' this off! I was gone for over week out to Medugorje (It's a Catholic based place of pilgrimage out in Bosnia Hertzegovinia), so now that I'm back, I feel quite revitalised - LOL! I suppose that means I'm gonna get workin' on 'The Birthday Boy' and 'A Single Night' soon as well, so be on watch! Also, a very important note is attatched at the bottom of the page reguardin' some of my text, so I ask you guys to please please read it. Anyway, in the mean time, here's mysecond chapter andmy WAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY long overdue thanks to my dear darlin' reviewers :-) (Haven't forgotten ye!)_

_Dee69; Well, after like an Age (Middle Earth time - LOL) here's the continuation... Hope you like!_

_RS; Hun, as always, you're indepth reviews makes me feel my writing is all the worth while - dunno what else to say but Thank You! I'm not gonna give this one away, so you'll have to read all the way to the bottom... And I promise I'll get workin' on my other stuff... Will mail you real soon xxxx_

_Viviana; Ah, the one whom this fic is dedicated:-) LOL! Thnx for the much appreciated praise dear, hope you enjoy this second chapt. (This fic was only supposed to be one chapt., but thnx to my drabblin', you get 2!) Here ya go..._

_Bubble Sheep; Another faithful fan :-) Glad you liked the very slow start (it doesn't get much better I'm afraid!) but your kind words and encouragement are so appreciated - Thnx a mil!_

_Lief of Rohan; I am so so sorry about all this wait - I have warned that I never get the time for my writing, and given the fact that I can't help but drabble mercilessly, it just takes me so long to get anythin' done! NEway, the wait is over :-)_

_IwishChan; Thnxa milfor the compliment! I think my style of writing is very messy, but your words mean so much :-) Hope you like this second part as much!_

_saraw; Aww, thnx girl :-) I'm afraid your one of many that I've let down with bein' so slow in my update, but I guess it's better than leavin' ye in suspense (I wouldn't want ye losin' any sleep or anythin' - LOL!) Well,thnx again for your sweet words :-)_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

His eyes had remained open now for such time that his sight became adjusted to the darkness. The silver light of the moon peered through the narrow windows above him, gently illuminating the surroundings in an almost paper-like manner. Aragorn lifted his mussed head and scanned the room. His friends continued to sleep as infants around him as he pulled himself to sit upright. He looked around at them all with perhaps a hint of jealousy before resting his back against the hard, cold large stone of the wall. Directly in front of his stare was a round-topped door made of solid oak in the middle of the wooden, silver inter-laced decorated walls. It was obvious he was in a place of royalty.

The room the far side of the door was even more grand than that of where he dwelt, and he could picture it easily. (The Golden Hall itself was long and wide, with mighty richly-carved pillars of gold motifs upholding it's lofty roof. Here and there the light from outside broke in through shafts from the eastern windows, high under the deep eaves. The floor was paved with stones of many hues; branching runes and strange devices intertwined. Many woven cloths were hung upon the walls depicting tales of ancient legend, some dim with years. In the midst of the hall was a long hearth, were clear-wood fire) burned before a red leather couch.

And before the glowing embers, within the regal resting place, would lay the White Lady of Rohan.

In her generosity, she had humbly gave her bed to a noble acquaintance of her uncle, King Theoden, one among those who had indulged in the celebrations after the victory at Helm's Deep. As a honourable woman, she drew no fuss to this one of her many silent sacrifices and in her usual solidarity, she quietly dwelt alone in a magnificent Hall for the week. Her concerns were of much more importance than her bed.

Numerous times had Aragorn seen her slumber as he passed through during a tireless night for air and walk with the comfort of his pipe in the twilight. Often he looked upon her and discovered that she still could not find rest in repose. Even in sleep, Eowyn's pale face still bore hurt and worry. Her blonde waves would become tossed as she would shift her head from side to side, sometimes releasing a short cry. Feeling her sorrows, Aragorn wished he could cease her constant nightmares, just as he hoped someone could cease his. Nightmares and horrors which lead one to never wish to sleep.

When she was awake, Eowyn's tourment was none the better. Her frosted eyes conveyed that she had seen much tragedy and pain, though she fought to hide it. Rather than dwell on herself, she kept busy. The princess' days were spent almost exclusively in the company of men and keeping the city's horses, or she instead directed her attentions to the welfare of her uncle and the people of Rohan. And she did so quietly.

Whenever he looked upon Eowyn, Aragorn saw a person who remarkably reminded him of himself. Like the Princess and her brother, Eomer, Aragorn had been an orphan since childhood. He was also of royal blood and like her, Aragorn too was a figure of isolation. He understood her, and unlike many others, he felt as if she understood him.

As he remained in among his dishevelled blankets, he could not help but think of the White Lady of Rohan. It was rare for him to find someone in which he could so connect with, and most surprising was that he found such a similar soul in the form of a beautiful young woman. None could deny Eowyn her easy good looks. Her large ice blue eyes, rose lips and winter complexion, framed with a river of golden curls, had even melted the blackened, corrupted heart of Saruman's aide, Grima Wormtounge. But Aragorn found what he saw through her rounded glistening eyes to be her most precious quality. The delicate, decent and woundedsoul that she tried to hide could not be more evident. For, as she was so like him, Aragorn knew that her strength was often just an act. Pain and hurt prevented Eowyn from being the true warm lady in which she was, and only love could melt her wintry nature into that of spring.

There was many times in which the Princess may have hinted a softness for Aragorn, and though he could not exactly deny it, he did not wish to encourage her perhaps small affections. At most, he dismissed her feelings as merely an infatuation. Eowyn did mean much to him, but there was no space for another to be part of his heart. He had held onto his deep love for Arwen, and until this night, he also held onto the hope of meeting her again. But for the first time in his life, he had now accepted the bitter fate of his love for an immortal creature, and if she had not already made her way to the Grey Havens and beyond, she soon would.

As he thought of life without her, Aragorn would sooner be without life itself. His throne and destiny meant nothingif she were not theretospend it with him.She was his only wish and all he ever wanted. It was his single request, but perhaps he was being too selfish? When he told her their future was only a dream as he was leaving Rivendell, he scarcely believed it himself. But he _had_ to believe it now, despite what he _wanted _to believe.

Aragorn had no choice in the matter of his life, whether it be in love or duty. It was never promised easy, but he had to continue the struggling route in which he had come. He had to now fight with the people of Middle Earth against the pure evil that threatened to effect each single living thing. Lord Elrond and Gandalf had many times informed him ofthe responsibilities of his blood and only he could rightfully lead the battle against Sauron's forces. The land of Gondor and the world of men sat heavily upon his shoulders. No other could claim the white Throne of Minas Tirith and unite the ancient lands of his ancestors, Gondor and Arnor. He had no choice but to moved on, and he had to do it without her.

"Nothing more than a memory," he whispered, relieving the Evenstar of his large hands and placing it on the cold stone ground beside him. Taking a deep breath, he reached around him for his most constant and trusted companion, his beloved pipe. He was now ready to leave his bed and go see Eowyn.

All of sudden, a haste wind brushed past him. Quicker than he could blink, the huge door leading into the Hall was shielded by a blinding mass of white light. The darkness dispelled from before and around him and the light faded into a formation of another place. The stone room where he dwelt was being transformed into a landing of regal structure with lush foliage seeping around the slim tall pillars.

Before him, he saw a small child run to the light and toward a tall figure which stood looking out the balcony. As the little boy came closer, the figure turned to meet him and jubilantly made his way down the steps. _The man was_ _him_! It was Aragorn, robed in fine attire as if he were a King! His hair beneath a neat crown had slightly greyed and he appeared to have aged, but Aragorn was looking at himself when he looked at the man in his vision! He watched himself scoop the boy up in his arms and proceeded to spin the laughing child around in a playful act. The little boy giggled in delight as his father kissed his cheek and the scene became more settled.

The little boy turned out toward him as his future self held him aloft in his arms. Aragorn could see the child in detail now – he was no older than six, with a round face, a button nose and his crystalline grey eyes stared out into his own with a piercing gaze. His hair was of a honey brown and long in length. He wore a loose shirt of a beaming white with brown velvet mid trousers and matching shoes. The shirt's laces were open at the front, but what Aragorn noticed most before him was not clothing….Instead, he could only fix his sight upon the most beautiful jewel draped around the child's neck. It was of a precious silver, with a ring of six white sparkling diamonds surrounding a middle matching stone, echoing a star-like shape. Two leaf patterns emerged from behind, and a trail of two entwining delicate silver spirals fell beneath it. Only the elves could create such beauty, and Aragorn had known this jewel only too well.

Realising what the vision meant, he shut his eyes in pure delight and emotion, trapping the tears that were soon to fall.When they opened again, they only saw darkness. The vision had went as sudden as it came, and before him once more was the large round topped door, leading into the hall.

Throwing his blankets back over him, Aragorn reached around him and searched until his fingers met the familiar shape of the necklace. Loosening it out, Aragorn opened the tie and placed the Evenstar back around his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NB;** The text between the brackets ( ) in thesecond paragraph above indicates that the writing there is from the actual 'Lord of the Rings' Book, 'The Two Towers', ('The Golden Hall' Chapter). I dunno how illegal it might be, but I'm not takin' credit for the description of Tolkien's Golden Hall itself, but his writing of it was so beautiful (and I couldn't compare) so I why not use the most perfect despcription there is, right! LOL! NEway, I made lil minor adjustments, but the body of what I have used is from the actual book._


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi guys, just lil ol' me again – I would like to add a comment on this fiction, most particularly regarding the second chapter. My most faithful fan has rose a matter to light which I'm gonna clear up, as I may not have made it obvious enough in my writing. So, if anyone found areas out of character for Aragorn of LOTR, I address my reasons below….

Now, first off, I am a 100 Aragorn/Arwen fan! I LOVE those two, and they are my main interest in LOTR. It is rare for me even to _suggest _them being apart or coupled with anyone else – I really believe Tolkien's creation of their love was incredibly strong, and nothing could break it…. That is until I saw Arwen set off for The Grey Havens in the movie version of 'The Return of the King'. #

We can't deny she had lost hope, though it was for a very brief while, in her life with Aragorn. Elrond had convinced her that there was no future for them, and despite what she wanted to believe and her desire to spend her days with the mortal man whom she loved, she eventually agreed to the notion that there was nothing left in their relationship. However, the second she sees a glimmer of hope in her vision of Aragorn and their son Eldarion as she rides through the Woods, she doesn't need to think twice. Though what she saw was only a possibility, she didn't mind risking it. There was still a chance, no matter how small, and that was enough for her. She galloped back to her home and waited for Aragorn's fate to unravel.

We see that in the movie, but we never get to see Aragorn's view of their relationship – Elrond had also convinced Aragorn to let go of the relationship with Arwen, and though with a heavy heart, he heeded Elrond and broke up with Arwen as he was leaving for the huge quest (with a big chance of death). He had told her to go with her own people, and surely at some stage, he believed that she was going or gone…. On the road to Helm's Deep, Eowyn asked him where he got the Evenstar, and he replied in saying that she was sailing for the Undying Lands with her people. He never stopped loving her, and in this story, that does not change, but what I try to establish is that he might have gave up. Arwen originally left for the Undying Lands, so she had given up hope, and I want to give Aragorn's perspective on it…. If they both gave up, and saw the same vision, I think that creates a stronger bond between them!

Now, since Arwen did attempt to leave (something I was surprised by – I never thought she would), I wanted to make Aragorn act sort of outta character too. He was demented with their Love throughout the whole trilogy – it caused him so much confusion and pain. And even if we are as noble and great as Aragorn, we still all can act a bit off in hard situations, right? So, I expanded on the whole Eowyn situation. At this point, I am SO against Aragorn/Eowyn pairings – even if Tolkien had originally paired them in his early book, I will always only ever see him with Arwen! No excuses…..well, except for mine here! LOL!

Please notice I never said Aragorn felt anything more than fondness for Eowyn. He knew she liked him (that was pretty obvious!) but in writing his thoughts, I never mentioned he returned her feelings in any way, or had planned to. That is unless you read the line;

"He was now ready to leave his bed and see Eowyn".

I deliberately put it in to confuse the reader in a way to make them see Aragron's confusion. You all are unsure of his intentions, just as he is himself (and me!) You can read that line anyway you like. He might have just been going out for a walk and take a glance (he was searching for his pipe if you remember) or, some of you might think he was going out to move on, and act out of character. It may have been premature of him to consider that, but he had already spent months in thinking about Arwen's absence and the end of their love. Back in Rivendell, Arwen was leaving and giving him up, so what would strictly stop him from doing the same?

However, 'The Vision' which gave Arwen hope had done the same for him. All both of them needed was some sort of hint that there is a chance of success in their love. At the moment of the Vision, there was still a chance for them, and the minute they knew that, all was well. The confusion went. Their love would last over the smallest hope, and we all know that it did:-)

I know, I seriously babblin', but I'll rest easy knowing I've explained my mishaps! I really hope that has cleared up any confusion or disappointment any of you may have had – I apologise, and as I continue to write, I continue to learn. Special kiss to RS :-) and to all readers & reviewers (my favourites! LOL!)

Thank you SO much for your time,

Sheila xxxx


End file.
